Tools such as those just mentioned must be capable of effective use in a number of different orientations and with some prior proposals it is found that in certain orientations hot water is ejected from the steam nozzles of the tool. This reduces the effectiveness of the tool and may be dangerous to the user. It is also found that in prior proposals there is a tendency for chalk particles to form in the steam passageways and to pass to the steam nozzles where the particles may block the nozzles and again this reduces the effectiveness of the tool.